The Blue Thong
by einstinette
Summary: In the first episode the Hive invades Titans Tower. What if they leave find something and leave it out before they're kicked out? What if this is a very personal belonging of Raven's? Sparks will fly. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Note Better than summay
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Blue Thong...

**A/n: **

** Okay, this is my first Teen Titans fanfic... so, I hope you guys like it.**

**Setting: This is set right after the first episode. Instead of the house being neat after the Hive guys take it over... it's a complete mess. **

Third Person POV:

"Duuude," Beast Boy groaned as the titans entered the tower. He looked around and saw the awful mess.

The living room floor was covered in pizza boxes, clothes, and tons of other things. There was blue food on the walls and the computer screens were either cracked or covered with a mess. There was a pile of clothes in the center of the room. The couch was turned over and the refridgerator was on its side. There were even light fixtures hanging down by thin cords. The tower had never looked that bad.

"Aww man, this is gonna take forever to clean up," Cyborg complained. He looked almost like he was going to cry after seeing the way his baby had been mangled.

"Not if we start now," Robin shrugged, though even he was daunted by the massive size of the mess. As leader, he felt that he had to set good example. Of course, all of his friends could tell that he wasn't as calm as he appeared.

"Agreed friends. We must be heartened. This shall not take long if we all assist in the cleaning of the tower," Starfire said in her normal cheery voice. Nothing could puncture her good mood. She can and does see the bright side of every dark cloud.

"Let's just clean this up," Raven replied in her monotone. She was the exact opposite of Starfire, but in a good way. Every light needs a shadow, and Raven was the protective shadow.

The five titans went about cleaning the room. Robin vacumed and Starfire cleant the food from the celing. Cyborg was working on the lighting and the computers. This left Beast Boy and Raven to pick up what was on the floor.

"Man, they sure know how to mess up a tower," Beast Boy groaned as he picked up a moldy piece of pizza.

"They went into my room. No one should **ever **go into my room." Raven said in a dangerous voice as she picked up one of her blue cloaks.

"So, we've heard," Beast Boy shrugged. After hearing this a thousand times, he had begun to disregard it. Though, he was curious about what was so secret about her room. "What's in there anyway?"

"You don't want to know." Beast Boy shrugged because he was sure whatever was in Raven's room would make him lose his peace of mind for a while. Some things just aren't meant to be known.

BB decided to go and tackle the big pile of clothes. He pulled out the trash can and stuffed each item of clothing, regardless of who owned them, into the bin. No one would want them after the Hive kids had had them. Besides, they might have put them on. Just then he came across something unpleasant. "Ooooh dudes, who's is that?" he groaned as he looked at the items on the floor in front of him.

"What have you found, Beast Boy?" Starfire demanded as she flew over to where he was standing.

"Man it better be good," Cyborg grumbled as he rewired his computer system.

Soon enough, everyone but Raven was gathered around the object on the floor. Raven honestly did not care. She was too busy trying to clean up the mess that those idiots had made and she was still seething over the fact that someone had been inside of her room.

**Raven's POV:**

I tried to ignore the imbeciles, but they became too loud. "Awww man, Starfire we found your stash," Beast boy laughed from where he was standing.

"No, Beast Boy those are not mine," she defended herself. Now, I was feeling curious. I joined the circle that was surrounding something. Cyborg was in the way so that all I could see was his metallic butt. Not a pleasant sight and definitely not one that I wanted to see.

"Well they must have been Jinx's." Cyborg said. He sounded a lot more interested when he thought of whatever it was as Jinx's.

"But they could not have been," Starfire corrected. "The hive had nothing with them when they took over the tower."

"Hey, we don't know. It could be BB's," Cyborg joked.

"No way, dude. Those are so not mine."

Robin had been silently looking until now. "I don't think that it's Beast Boy's. I'm sure that it belongs to a...female."

They all stood there as it sunk in. Then, they all turned and stared at me. Of course, I was the logical choice since I was the only other girl in the tower. When Cyborg turned, I could see the items on the floor and I felt my face color slightly.

There was a lacy, blue thong, some skimpy, lacy, blue underwear, and a lacy, blue bra. I felt my face redden even more as I looked down at the items. Yes, they were mine. That means that Jinx had went even further into my clothes than I had thought. Wonderful. No one could resist this ammunition.

"Whoa Raven, are these really yours?" Beast Boy demanded with a grin on his face.

Everyone was looking at me, so I did what anyone else would have. I lied. "No." Unfortunately, as soon as I said that the light directly above my head cracked. As soon as that happened, the others all smiled knowledgeably.

"So, Raven. What's up with the lingerie?" Beast Boy grinned.

Thankfully I was spared from answering by the sound of the alarm going off. "Titans trouble," Robin said. "We'll talk about this later." They were all looking at me as we prepared to leave. I ignored them as much as possible.

I internally cringed as Starfire took off flying with Robin and Beast boy flew off as a hawk. Unfortunately, that left Cyborg to ride with me on one of my discs.

"So...Raven?" He asked trying to start a conversation. I knew that there was only one conversation that he wanted to talk about, and I was not interested.

"I don't want to talk about it," I shuddered at the thought.

He just laughed. When we arrived we saw that the criminal was Red-x. He was standing by a large crate in the middle of a downtown warehouse.

Starfire was behind him, but he managed to catch her with one of his red x's. Beast Boy was in the shape of a hippo and was about to charge when he was also hit by an x. He fell to the ground very quickly. Robin and Cyborg were trying the sonic boom when they were also hit. That left me to try to stop him.

"Azarath Metrion Zinth-" I began but he interrupted me.

"Now sunshine, put that black magic away," he smiled.

I couldn't help myself. "It's not black magic." People always think of my powers as 'black' or 'dark', but it's not. My spells are not evil and I don't appreciate it when they are thought to be.

"Why did you call us here?" I asked. "You're not even doing anything." And for once it was true. He had no stolen technology and the warehouse was empty except for the crates.

"I just wanted to see you and let you know about something."

"You did not call us here just to talk to you," I said incredulously as I felt the power inside of me rise.

"Of course not, sunshine." He rolled his eyes to let me know that he wasn't serious. Arrogant prick.

"DO NOT call me Sunshine," I hissed.

"Of course not. Why don't I call you blue instead? Or maybe thong?" I felt my face redden as the others laughed. Great, even my friends were laughing. We have such a caring relationship.

"How did you find out about that?"

"Oh sugar, I know everything," he said and pulled me close. "By the way, I'm sure that you look great in one." His hand grabbed my butt and I felt the anger shoot out. The next thing I knew there was an x-shaped hole in the wall and my friends were free. I didn't wait around for them. I created a disc out of my energy and was on my way out and home.

I knew that I couldn't deal with them or him. I left them to pick up whatever was left of X. I was looking forward to getting home and meditating. I know that I'm never going to live this down.

When I got home, I did not run directly to my room like I wanted to. I laid out on the couch and waited for my friends, knowing that it would be worse if they had to find me.

About ten minutes later, they came in. "Man, no sign of X." Cyborg complained.

The way that I was laying made it impossible for them to see me. So, they continued talking like I wasn't there. That meant that I could (and would) eavesdrop for a while.

"Yeah, it's like he disappeared," Beast Boy groaned. "We never find him." It's true. He does always vanish, and I helped him this time. If I had used my power to hold him instead of blowing up then he would be in custody.

Of course, no one noticed that I was on the couch. "Friends, do you think that Raven is locked in her room?" Starfire asked in a worried voice. I could tell that she was ready to barge in if I was. I'll never admit this to her, but I really do appreciate that about her.

"I hope not," Robin said also seeming to be worried. I knew he'd try to stop her. I definintely appreciated him. He's like the big brother that I never had...or wanted.

"I don't think she is," I answered in my monotone. It was funny to see the four of them whip around worriedly. They were looking at me in concern, but I wasn't going to let this bother me. What I did in my private life was just that... private.

"Go ahead and ask what you want to," I said and they all looked at me in surprise. Though, none of them was going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Before I knew it, I was sitting up on the couch with the four of them surrounding me.

"So those are yours?" Beast Boy demanded, looking fascinated.

"Yes," I admitted.

"Friend Raven, I did not know that you liked the thongs," Starfire said in her ever clueless way. To this, I did nothing but shrug. What did they expect me to wear huge underwear. Delightful.

"Is everything you own blue?" Beast Boy demanded. Wow, all of the questions seemed to be coming from him.

"I like blue, but no. I do own different colored clothes." A stupid question from an even stupider guy. Though to be honest, most of my clothes were blue or black.

I decided that that was enough of 'talk about Raven's underwear' conversations, so I got up to go to my room. As I exited the common room, I heard Robin say "Raven in a thong...wow!"

"I knoooow," Cyborg and Beast Boy said together in awe. It's going to be a long next few weeks. No one's going to be able to get over it and there'll be more questions as time goes on.

Though, I did feel somewhat flattered as I made my way to my room. I opened the door and stepped into the dark cave that is my room. Home sweet home, I thought as I fell into my bed.

Then, I heard a creaking sound. Nothing in my room creaks, ever. I sat up ramrod straight. Now, I couldn't see anything, but whatever was in my room didn't know that. "I know you're there," I said.

Nothing said anything. I was just beginning to think that there was nothing in my room in the first place. I laid back down until I heard the buzzing. There was a fly in my room. Flies never get in either, but the buzzing was unmistakeable. It's official there was a fly in my room. It buzzed right by my ear. I managed to knock it to the floor with the newspaper that had been on my bedside table. As it hit the wall it turned into a familiar green Titan.

"Beast Boy," I groaned. Then I realized where he was. "Why are you in my room? No one is allowed in my room."

"I think it's a little late for that now," he shrugged. He'd just invaded my space and shrugged. Instead of being angry like I should, I was actually pretty impressed. Though, I would never tell him that. "Uh, nice place by the way."

I looked at him skeptically. No normal person would think that my room was cool. "Uh, yeah. Thanks," I said but my heart was beating. I was in a room alone with Beast Boy. Alone with Beast Boy. I've never been alone with anyone before. "So, what did you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you," he shrugged like this happened every day. "By the way, did you really know that I was there?"

"No, but I guessed pretty well," I said smiling a bit.

Beast Boy grinned back cockily. "I didn't think so."

I rolled my eyes at how easily he is pleased. Just a part of his charm. Not that I'd ever tell him that. "Now, what did you want?"

"Can we like sit and talk..?" he asked. I suddenly felt nervous. The only place in my room to sit was the bed. And I didn't want to be in that close of a proximity to a bed with him. Note to self: If you're going to have company in your room then you need to get some chairs.

"Sure, come and sit on the bed with me." I sounded a lot more confident you then I felt.

Beast Boy gulped and looked from me to the bed nervously. I can't say that I blamed him, but he wanted this conference so he was going to get it. "Come on. I won't bite."

He smiled and followed my lead, so that he was sitting next to me on the bed with both of our backs resting on the headboard. We were as far apart as the bed would allow. "I'm not so sure about that."

I giggled, which is unheard of for me. I decided to ignore the comment and get down to what he really wanted to talk about. I didn't say anything. I just waited for him to speak, knowing that he would get to it eventually.

"Hey, I know you're like super embarrassed about everyone seeing your super sexy underwear, but seriously it's okay."

"Super sexy?" I asked. I've never been described as that before. None of my clothes had ever been described as anything but dark or creepy. I was amazed. I looked into his green eyes and was a bit surprised at what I saw there. It seemed passionate, but I don't know anything about that.

"Yeah, you are. But back to the underwear. It's nothing." Nothing.

"I know," I said as seriously as possible.

"You do?" he asked amazed.

"Um yeah. You do know that I wear a leotard right?"

"Yeeeeeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" Boys. They have no clue. If I had told that to a girl then she would have said 'oooh', but boys have to make things so complicated.

I didn't want to explain it, but he was looking so congused and curious. So, I took it upon myself to tell him about it. "It's sort of like a bathing suit. If I wore other underwear then you could see them."

"Aaaaah," he said as though it made sense. "But I think there's some other reason." he said that and slid a little closer to me on the bed. Some part of me was screaming to scoot away, but if I did then I'd fall off of the bed. Besides, there was a bigger part of me, screaming to scoot closer. I ignored both parts and stayed where I was.

"Yes, and what's that?" I asked him, trying to keep my body in check.

"I think you hide who you are. You try to hide the sexy girl inside, and she only comes out in your underwear." The sexy girl inside. I wish he'd stop reading so much into it. There is no sexy girl inside.

I looked down. "I'm not sexy, Beast Boy." And I'm not. No one looks at me when Starfire is around. My skin is gray and my attitude is unpleasant at best. I have a nice body, but I'm not as pretty as Starfire and Bumblebee. But you know what they say: 'the most beautiful things in the world are also the most useless.'

"You don't see yourself clearly," he replied looking me into my eyes. I had never noticed how deep and green they were. They were fathomless pools that I could fall into at any time.

"I see who I am more clearly than you may think," I said thinking of all of the darkness that's inside. There's nothing but bad things inside and no matter what I do, they'll still be there. I wonder what he would think of me if he knew how I really was inside.

"No, I don't think you do. Let me prove it..." I didn't see how he was going to prove it, but I wasn't going to miss out on the chance to be right.

"Fine," I challenged. "Prove it."

Beast Boy didn't say another word. He pulled me closer, and I could see exactly what he was going to do. I was paralyzed. I didn't know if I was going to stop it or not. Part of me was screaming no, but that part was small and insignifacant. Most of me was wanting this and wanting him. I didn't do anything, because of the internal war and because I was unsure. Beast Boy hovered as if he was unsure, but when he saw that I wasn't going to make a move, he did.

And he leaned down and kissed me. His lips played with mine, in a complex dance. One of his hands was on my waist to hold me to him and the other was in my hair holding me glued to him. My hands were in his hair, teasing and pulling, trying to get closer.

He pulled me onto his lap so that I was stradling him. He pulled back and looked at me, as if to see if it was okay. I pulled him back to my lips and he took that for all the invitation that he would tongue traced the outline of my lips. For the life of me I couldn't let go. Not even the cravings for air would let me release him. This was better than anything, I could ever imagine.

He slowly let his tongue explore my mouth as I did the same with him. We continued until we had no breath left. He pulled back slightly and just laid there. I slid off of him so that I was lying with just my head on his chest.

When we first started out, I was as far as the bed would allow. Now, I was partly in his lap. If someone had told me that this would happen then I would have laughed... or punched them. I felt so comfortable. And, for once, I actually felt pretty as I laid in his arms. At the moment, I feel like I could have stood beside Starfire and equaled her. It was a good and powerful feeling.

"Whoa dude, if I had known that you were that great of a kisser than I would have done it forever ago," Beast Boy reflected.

I giggled, which was becoming a much more common occurence in my life. "I feel exactly the same way." And I did. I wish I had realized how I felt a while ago. I guess you never know what you have until it's right in front of your face.

"Yeah. I should have done it a long time ago..."

"Why didn't you?" I asked. Beast Boy is impulsive. He's the type to do what he wants when he feels he wants to. If he had wanted to do it, the I would have thought that he would have. It just doesn't seem like him to wait.

"Well, I sort of thought that you would hit me."

At first, I was going to get angry, but then I thought of it. Yes, I probably would have hit him. "Okay, point made."

"So, would you do me a favor please?" Beast Boy asked with a fevered light in his eyes. I felt a bit concerned, but didn't want to upset him. So, I played it off. Thankfully, I have plenty of practice with that.

"Depends," I shrugged. "What kind of favor do you want from me?" I asked him, but I hoped that I knew what it was. I hoped that Beast Boy was ready to take the next step. Now was his time to man up.

"You're not going to make this easy for me, are you?" he asked, but I could see that he was smiling at me. he was anticipating the challenges that were definitely going to come. He was right, easy was not in my vocabulary.

"Beast Boy, I'll never make anything easy for you. Now, what did you want to ask me?"

"Will you go out with me... and be my... girlfriend?" Girlfriend. I felt my heart jump and saw the light above me flicker off. I needed to control myself, but at the moment all I could think of was him. He wanted me. He could have a lot more savory girls that would drool over him. But he wanted moody, angry me.

I could only think of one way to answer him. I didn't say a word. I leaned in and kissed him again. This kiss was just as passionate as the other. Beast Boy pulled away a bit to brag. "I'll take that as a yes."

"You'd better since I meant it that way," I said stroking his pointed ears. I'd never noticed how sexy they were or how much I liked his fangs. Well, I guess I really had been blind. I feel like I'm seeing the light for the first time.

"How did I get so lucky?" he asked, putting his arm around me. Lucky. That's one word I had never used to descirbe myself until right now. I am lucky. The most lucky girl in the world.

"I was about to ask myself the same question."

"You know that we have to do one thing, right?" he asked. I pulled myself up a bit and watched him.

"What exactly do we have to do?" I asked, concerned by his serious tone. Beast Boy wouldn't know serious if it bit him on the butt.

"Well, we should tell our friends that we're dating. If we don't they might be concerned when they see me kissing you." I was shocked at his blatant statement. It was flattering to know that he was expecting to kiss me. And to do it in front of our friends. I guess I'd also be engaging in my fair share of the kissing.

"Yes, I suppose we should," I said standing up.

He was up rather quickly. He grabbed my hand and led me to the door. His hand never left my body. If I let go of his hand then he wrapped his arm around my waist. I must admit that the physical contact was a lot more enjoyable then I would have thought. When we got to the door, I gave him a quick kiss on the lips. I had meant for it to be lingering, but it ended up being long and passionate. I can see where this is going to be a problem. I couldn't seem to control myself.

I opened the door after he had backed up. "Um, go on out and I'll be there soon."

"What? I thought that we were going to tell our friends about us," he said and he looked so hurt. I'm sure that he thought it was because I was embarrased by him. It made me feel like the worst person in the world, but I knew what I had to do first.

"We are," I said gently caressing his face. "But first I need to meditate. If I don't get my feelings under control then the whole tower may fall over."

My new boyfriend chuckled. "I really have that big of an affect on you?" If only he really knew.

"You have no idea," I told him.

He grinned a lop-sided grin. "That's good to know." Good for him, maybe. I always thought that letting someone have that much power over you made you weak, but it actually made you a lot stronger.

"Good for who?" I muttered.

"So, does this bother you?" he asked as he slowly moved closer. I wanted to say no, but if I did then it would get worse. He would test me until he got to where it 'bothered me'. No thank you, I don't want to break anything too bad.

"My heart's beating erratically and it's taking all of my concentration to keep my power in," I admitted.

"How about this?" he asked as he moved in for another earth-shaking kiss. His hands were in my hair and my body was as close to his as was humanly possible. My tongue was in his mouth and my hands were on his face. We broke away and I couldn't help but frown a bit. Anymore of that, and something was definitely going to break.

"Go," I ordered being playfully sharp.

"Fine, see you in a bit," he said. "Try to get yourself under control."

"I usually am," I said smiling as I waved him out.

He turned to walk out. He was on the other side of the door when he said it. "Oh and Raven. I love your underwear, especially when you're in them." The door shut in my face before I could make a response.

End of Story...

**A/n:**

** Well, there's my first Teen Titans fanfic. It was originally a one-shot, but I do have an idea for another chapter. If you want to read it then let me know and I'll add it. If not, well then this is the end.**

** Okay, so check out my Artemis Fowl story. For those of you who do read it, I think I have enough songs. I'm typing it right now and hopefully it'll be updated soon.**

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

__**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**

**Einstinette**


	2. Laundry Day

Chapter 2

Laundry Day

**A/n:**

** So, I wrote the first chapter and had a sudden spark for another idea. I didn't want to delete the old chapter so I just wrote this one. This is more like a re-write than a different scenario of the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it! :)**

_Setting:_

_ In the last chapter there was some confusion about setting. This time is set on a random day after the Trigon episodes but before the Doom Patrol episodes. Imagine that Starfire and Robin are all ready dating. So are Cyborg and Bumble Bee._

**Third Person POV:**

It seemed to be a normal day in Titan's tower. Well, as normal as the home of five teenage superheroes can be. Everyone was gone except for a very bored, green changeling.

**Beast Boy's POV:**

Ugh, I'm at home all alone today. Everyone else went into the city. Robin had to shop for some part for his bird-a-rangs and Starfire wanted to take him shopping. They would definitely be gone a while since it took Starfire at least an hour to pick one shirt. And I had a feeling that she would be picking out more than a shirt today.

Cyborg was at the tech store and was going to take Bumble Bee out after that. It wasn't really a shock when they got together. In fact it was only a shock to Cyborg and Bee. They make a pretty good couple, but they seem to argue a lot. Of course anyone who knows them knows that that's how they show that they care.

It sort of surprised me when Raven said that she was going to go out too. She's usually the type to stay at home with her herbal tea and a good book. Raven is... amazing. She's a pretty, half-demon empath who is sarcastic and loves her friends. To be honest, she was the real reason that I had decided to stay home. I was so sure that she was going to be here, but she fooled me. Of course, I couldn't change my mind when she did. That would be too obvious and the others all ready teased me about it.

I don't exactly know when I started to like her as more than a friend. Maybe it was after she beat her father or maybe it was during the whole Malchior incident. I don't know, but I do know that I like her. She's so... Ravenish. There's no other word to describe her. She's pretty, perfect, and part of the reason for my existance.

I know you're probably wondering why I don't just tell her the truth. This is going to sound so cliche, but I'm worried. What if she doesn't like me? Why would she, I'm just a clown. She thinks of me as the 'funny guy' who's super childish when I want her to think of me as so much more. I've almost bitten the bullet and asked her out dozens of times, but something stops me every time.

When she beat her father, she became able to express emotions a little more. She does show more feelings when she wants to, but other than that she's still as stoic as she's always been. Well recently, she's been... withdrawn. Even more so than usual. I've noticed that it's worse when she's around me. In my mind, it only has two meanings. One, she likes me and is just as scared as I am. Or two, she likes someone else and doens't want to hurt my feelings or damage the team. At times like this, I really wish that I could read minds instead of turning into animals. Geeze, why do girls have to be so complicated?

Ugh, enough of these depressing thoughts. I paced around the common-room as I tried to think of something to do. What do I usually do on a Saturday afternoon. Play video games with Cyborg, train, talk to Raven, annoy Robin and Raven, tease Raven, tell jokes to Raven, spend time with Starfire, eat, spend time with Raven, and play more games with Cyborg.

Wow, that's only seven things. Cyborg isn't here and the game isn't very fun without him to tease. Raven wasn't hear to talk to so that got rid of four and a half things on my list. Anyone who thinks that I'm going to train when no one's here is crazy. One, I hate training and two, I need a spotter. Just in case. I've already eaten and Starfire and Robin aren't here. That's pretty sad. Note to self, develop some hobbies.

Ugh, I flopped down on the couch in frustration. There had to be something to do. I got up and trudged down the hall to my room. The door swished open and revealed a huge mess. Hmm, I could clean it to pass the time. Nah, I'll do it tomorrow. You know what Ben Franklin said 'Never do today what you can put off to tomorrow.' The man was a genius.

Hmm, I'd like to do something nice for the others to show that I care. Plus, I'm just plain bored. What can I do for them all that doesn't involved cleaning my room? Then it hit me like lightning. Aha, I know what I can do. I can do the laundry!

Lately the laundry has been piling up since we've had an influx of crime. Today was one of the first days in a long time that we haven't had something to do. Since we've been so busy little chores like doing the dishes or the laundry. Well, this'll be a nice way to show my friends that I care and am not totally irresponsible.

So, I went to the first room. Robin's. If a guy wears traffic light themed clothes then you automatically expect his room to be... brightly colored at the least. Well if you thought that then you are dead wrong when it comes to Robin. His room is plain and the walls are just as beige as they were when we first moved in. The only real decoration came from a smattering of newspaper articles around the walls that told of our captures or villians still at large. As for furniture there was just a bed. It had been a four-poster until he started dating Star. Now it was a king sized one with dark sheets. He also had a desk in the corner with a straight back chair and lamp. Of course, there was a huge picture of Star on it too.

The good thing about Robin is that he's neat and almost obsessive compulsive. Luckily, his plain, white laundry basket was sitting beside the desk. I picked it up and got out of his room as quickly as I could. I quickly walked down the hall and deposited the basket outside of the laundry room.

Then, I headed back to gather someone else's basket. I decided to go into Cyborg's room next. Yes, I know what you're thinking. He doesn't even wear clothes. Well, he occasionally does when he and Bee go out somewhere. Besides, it's common courtesy and I wouldn't want anyone to accuse me of being rude.

So, I went into Cyborg's room. I have to admit his room is a bit... creepy. The darkness. Not to mention that there's no bed. Just a metal table and lots of cords and computers. Though he does plan on getting a bed soon, for when his girlfriend is too tired to fly home. Too bad he hasn't gotten it yet. It'd make his room more... relatable.

Surprisingly, his bright blue, metallic laundry basket did have clothes in them. I didn't look through them. I just tapped on the keypad on the basket. A bright red icon flashed on screen and it said 'password needed'. Hmm, what can it be? C'mon it can't be that difficult. Most passwords are obvious. Like all of mine are 'Raven' or something really similar that relates to her.

Haha, I think I've got it. I typed in 'B-U-M-B-L-E-B-E-E'. The red icon flashed for a minute before turning green. Yes, I'm so smart that I surprise even myself. So then, I typed in that I wanted it to go the laundry room. It scuttled out in the direction of the laundry room. I know that it'll park itself right in front of Robin's and be there when I eventually get there.

I sighed as I walked to the next person's room. It was Starfire's. I gulped nervously as I entered. I hate to go into a girl's room alone. I'd done it before and still shudder at the thought of what I had found. Ugh. I took a deep breath and stepped inside.

Starfire's room was... pretty and girly to say the least. Her walls were pink and purple and her bed was a circle with bright pink blankets. She has a huge window overlooking the ocean. That window is framed by hot pink curtains. Even her lamp is pink. She has a white set of drawers and a matching desk. Her chair was, you guessed it, pink. The only not girly thing was her massive picture of Robin that hung on the wall above her bed. Ugh, that's sickeining. It's like thinking of your parent's making out. Regardless, it seemed like a teen dream had vomited all over this room. This room is probably most girl's dreams,but to me it seems a bit... overbearing.

Thankfully, Starfire is also annoyingly neat. Her pink basket was sitting on her bed. She had obviously been about to do laundry herself. I picked up the basket and it was very heavy. Twice as heavy as Robin's had been. Ugh, how many outfits did this girl wear in a day? They all seemed to be either her uniform or date clothes. I wasn't going to try to inspect them. I'm sure that that wouldn't be good for my sanity or for keeping my breakfast down.

I dragged her basket next to Robin's and Cyborg's. Then, I went back to my room. It was... a mess to say the least. I had clothes everywhere and a few old boxes of pizza. Raven's been on me to clean it forever, but I'm an easily distracted procrastinator. What do you expect?

So first, I had to find the basket. I looked everywhere. It wasn't in the closet or on my bed. I finally managed to find it under a huge mound of clothes. Then, I just stuffed a ton of uniforms and random casual clothes into it. There that's mroe than enough. Especially since my purple basket was about to tip over from the weight of all my dirty clothes. I left my room to take it to the laundry room, and unfortunately, I dropped the basket and my clothes went flying everywhere. I hurried to pick up the discarded uniforms and mega monkey 4 boxers. When I finally had it all, I decided to drag the basket instead of lifting it. Surprisingly, I managed to drag it to where the others were waiting.

Now, I only had one room to go. Raven's. I walked to her door and stood outside of it nervously. I had never really been in there since Raven doesn't like visitors. But I had all ready gathered everyone else's stuff. It would be unfair and seem like I didn't like her. And that is definitely not the case. I took a deep breath and gathered myself. I stood and pushed gently on the door which slid open to reveal her room.

Raven's room is the total opposite of Starfire's. I have to admit that it's dark, but it seems more real and a lot more attractive than Star's girl world. Of course, I may be just a bit biased.

I couldn't help but enjoy the smell of lavenders that was always around Raven. Her room was like that except a bit more concentrated. It was intoxicating. I stood there, just inhaling for a moment. Then, I got to glancing around. Her circular bed with the purplish-blue sheets. Her dark walls were lined with book shelves that held huge tomes. There was also her little podium which held her current book of choice. Raven didn't have any chairs, but she did have a dark blue colored desk. The desk held her mind mirror and spell necessities.

The room was perfectly neat and tidy just like Raven. Unfortunately, I didn't see her laundry basket anywhere. Raven is not the type to forget to put her clothes there. No, it just must not be in the main room. That only leaves one place for it to be.

I gulped nervously as I realized that the basket must be in Raven's closet. Her closet. Who knows what I may find there? But, I've already done everyone else and it would seem like I was avoiding her on purpose. She's so sensitive and I know that it would bother her even though she wouldn't say it. And, I can't stand to hurt her.

I took a deep breath and slid the sliding door open. It swooshed open and revealed a walk-in closet. The closet was full of leotards and cloaks. I tried not to look at everything, but it was there in full sight. Raven had some casual clothes though they trended toward the emo style. There was a lot of black and blue in there.

I forced my eyes from the clothes and focused on trying to find the basket. At first I didn't see it. But the blue basket was tucked away in the corner and was full of clothes. I picked it up easily and left the closet. I closed the door behind me and left the room, sad to close off the smell of lavender.

I ran on my way to the laundry room. I don't know why, but I just felt like running. Then, I was hit by the sudden sensation of my legs slipping out from under me. It was like everything had been put into slow motion. I saw a shirt that had fallen out of my basket. My foot had slipped on it and now I was tumbling to the floor and all of Raven's clothes were raining down on me.

Ugh, I hit the floor. Karma, what did I ever do to deserve this? Whatever it is, I'm totally sorry and won't do it again. Obviously karma wasn't listening because something fell on top of my head and in front of my face. Figures.

I reached to take it off my head. I glanced down at what it was. Oh, I stammered as I looked at it. It was a lacy, blue thong. I felt my face heat and knew that I was blushing in unheard of shades of red.

Okay, so I had just fell and Raven's thong had landed on my head. _Raven's thong! _Raven has a thong. Raven wears thongs. And one of those has just landed on my head. Oh man, I just looked at my possible, future girlfriend's thong. That is so embarrassing. What if she finds out? Crap, better to not think of it.

I rushed around picking up all of the spilled clothes and trying not to think of the thong. Wow, Raven wears thongs. Her body is definitely pretty enough. Ugh, I groaned as I moved around picking up leotards, uniforms, and t-shirts. Of course, there was more than one pair of underwear in her basket. I came across two more blue thongs and even (_gasp_) a pink one. Whoa, who would ever imagine Raven in anything pink? Definitely not me. But Raven could really pull it off.

Luckily, I managed to block inappropriate thoughts out of my mind. Finally, I had all of her clothes and walked back to the laundry room carefully. I took my time, dragging each basket in at a time.

The awsome thing about our laundry room is that it is a Cyborg special. I don't have to seperate the clothes at all. All I need to do is pour all of the clothes into a huge spout shaped contraption. The spout then judges the clothes by size, color, and texture to sends it to the right machine. Then it goes to that machine and is washed. Next, it goes to the correct dryer and is dried. At that point the baskets are lined up and the dried and folded clothes are deposited back into them. Then, I just have to put the baskets back into the rooms.

I put the clothes into the spouts and had to find something else to do. I seriously considered going to clean my room, but let's just be honest: it wasn't going to happen. I really don't want to, and it's not that bad. I mean, I can still see a part of my floor. That's all that matters right?

So, I went back to the only other task that needed my immediate attention. The dishes were stacked very high. No one ever realizes how much we eat. Between Cyborg,Starfire, and I it's amazing that we ever have any dishes. Robin and Raven are very small eaters, but still contributed their fair share to the dishes. I glanced back at the daunting pile of plates. They were probably taller than I was. Ugh, I couldn't help but groan as I turned the hot water on. Then, I added some detergent to the water. Soon, there was enough water and suds to start washing.

I dipped my hands in the water and grabbed the first plate. Huh, washing dishes seemed like a good idea. Unfortunately, it's only the type of activity to occupy your hands. So, my mind was completely free. And of course there were only two thoughts bouncing around. Those thoughts are Raven and Raven.

Everytime I close my eyes, I can see her face. I can see her gray skin and her deep amethyst eyes. I can see her chandra chakra shining from her forehead. I can see her hair that now sweeps her shoulders. And now... I can see her perfect little body in a thong.

She was so perfect and just the thought of her made me... "Dammit!" I snapped as the plate I was holding cracked in my hand. That snapped me out of the trance that I was in. Serves me right for thinking of my best friend like a piece of meat. Karma strikes again, but this time it was in my favor. The pain managed to snap me out of my thoughts.

I carefully cleaned up the plate and managed to get through the rest of the dishes without any major incidences. I wish Raven was here to see me doing the dishes. She probably would have fainted from shock. Crap, I'm not going to think about her whenever I do something. No, I refuse to.

I cut off my thoughts and went backt to check on the laundry. Luckily it was all done. So, now I just had to deliver all the baskets to the room and I would be done.

After I washed the dishes, I dried them and put them away in their designated spots. I went back to the laundry room and the baskets were all ready. I sent Cyborg's back to his room with no problem, but the other ones were going to have to be done manually. So, I went in the original order.

I grabbed Robin's white laundry basket and too it into his spartan room. I put the basket on his bed so that it was in plain sight when he came looking for it.

Then, I returned to the laundry room and grabbed Star's pink basket. I returned it to her chokingly girly room and got out of there as quickly as I could.

Two more baskets. I grabbed my green basket which was full of my clothes. Strangely enough, the folder never folds my clothes right. Raven always says it's because it's such a mess that the folder can't tell how it's supposed to be. I sort of agree, because she has a point.

It's hard not to grin as I think about all of the things that Raven says about me. I was still grinning as I opened the door to my room and plonked the basket next to my door. One basket down, one to go. But, it was Raven's basket. No, I'm not going to make a big deal out of it. I'm just going to take the basket and drop it off in her room.

I went back into the laundry room and picked up the familiar purplish-blue basket. It's human condition to be curious, and I am human. Most of the time. I couldn't help but glance down at the clothes inside. Let me just say that I'm sorry to whatever cosmic force I pissed off. I say that because the blue thong and a matching bra were on top. Karma can be so cruel.

I blushed as I looked down at the tiny, lacy string. It was right there. Now, I'm a normal (almost) teenage boy and I can't help but think of things. Things like how Raven looks in her leotard or how she smirks when she's right. That smirk that makes her lips look so kissable. Gah, what is wrong with me? I need to get these thoughts out of my head, and there's only one way to do that. Cold shower. As soon as I do this, I'm going to get a cold shower.

I walked to Raven's door. I sort of pivoted in front of it for a minute. Part of me wanted to just dump the basket outside of her door, but I knew that that wouldn't be right. I had to go in and at least put it in her room. I took a deep, calming breath and stepped inside. Her room was just as dark as before and the smell of lavender was even stronger than before.

It was like breathing in a gas that I knew would poison my brain with thoughts that I shouldn't be thinking. I started breathing shallow and cautiously. I carefully walked over to the bed and set the basket down. I was turning to leave when a voice called out to me.

"Beast Boy," giggled a high voice. I froze. Someone was calling my name and they were in the room with me. Raven's room. No one was in Raven's room. Well, except for Malchior, but he was locked in a drawer somewhere. Besides, this was the voice of a girl.

"H..Hello?" I asked trying to inject some threat into my voice, but I still just sounded worried.

The voice giggled even louder. "Beast Boy.."

"Where are you?" I asked looking around.

"Come find me," she said and I knew that I had to find her. I turned and started walking in the direction of where her voice was coming from. I walked until I was right in front of the desk.

"How do I find you?" I asked from in front of the desk.

The giggle sounded again. "You all ready did."

Then, a bright pink light came from somewhere. It wrapped around my waist and started pulling. I was out of it for a moment. When my eyes opened, I was not in Titan's tower. I was in a large, light gray building. It was made of stone and was surprisingly light. The light was coming from white candles that were suspended in midair. There was no ceiling to this place. The sky wasn't its usual blue or black. No, this sky was a deep and somewhat forboding black, but the stars were bright red with an ocassional prick of white. It was dark, yet pretty. Just like Raven. Of course, she's not really dark. She's just...different and diffferent isn't bad.

"Ugh, where am I?" I groaned from my position on the floor. Strangely enough, the floor wasn't hard and cold like you would think. It was surprisingly soft, and rather warm. It was somewhat like lying on nothing would be like.

"Well, you're in Citadel duh!" said the giggly voice from before. She was right behind me. I sat up and was surprised by who I saw. It was pink Raven, also known as 'Happy'.

"Where exactly is Citadel?" I asked.

"Here," she giggled.

"So, I'm not going to get a straight answer, am I?"

"And Raven says that you're not funny," she laughed. Then her face got as serious as it possibly could "C'mon, let's go." She stretched her hands out to pull me up.

"Where are we going?" I asked, but I had all ready accepted her hands. She pullled me up without any problem. I have to admit that it is kind of disconcernting to see how strong Raven really is.

"Citadel, duh!" she said rolling her eyes.

"Ugh, I thought that we were all ready there," I said.

"We're in a part of Citadel, but not the main part that we should be in," she explained.

"Oookay," I trailed off unsure of what to say.

"So, will you come with me?"

"Why not?" I shrugged. What's life without risks? Besides, it shouldn't be too dangerous since Trigon is gone.

"Yay!" she squealed grabbing me in a hug. It felt... good. This is always how I imagined Raven hugging me. She felt so warm in my chest and I couldn't help but feel her chest bumping up against mine. "Now, come on."

Happy wrapped her fingers with mine. OMG. I, Beast Boy, am holding hands with Raven. Her hand was small and so warm. It was like a raging inferno. Happy turned and smiled at me like she knew what I was thinking. If any cosmic force likes me then she can't. If not, grrr.

"Aren't we going somewhere?" I reminded her.

"Oh, yeah," and she took off at a casual pace with me next to her. She whistled and skipped along. It's so hard to believe that this is a part of the Raven that I know. Though, I sort of prefer the regular version.

"So... where are we going?" I asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she giggled.

"Yes, but I don't think that you'll tell me," I grumbled.

"True. But I'll love you forever if you do me a favor." Wait did she just say 'love me.' Ugh, but it wasn't Raven talking. It was just one of her emotions. That won't do me any good.

"What do you want me to do for you?" I asked knowing that I'll do it regardless of what it is.

"Tell me jokes on the way," she smiled. "You're so funny, and we may as well laugh." Wow, she wanted to hear jokes. And she had called me funny. That is so... far removed from the real Raven.

"Um okay, I can do that," I said more to myself than her. "What did the pony say when it had a sore throat?"

"I don't know. What did it say?" she asked looking up at me with her sparkling, amethyst eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I'm a little hoarse." I delivered the punchline and she slapped her knees as she giggled.

"Haha," she crowed. "I get it. A little horse."

"Whoa, you really thought that that was funny?" I asked knowing that Raven would have normally groaned and insulted my sense of humor.

"Yeah,of course. Can you tell me another one?" she begged.

"Um sure. Why does the seagull fly over the sea?"

"I don't know," she smiled. "Why?"

"Because if it flew over the bay then it would be a... bagel," I replied smiling and laughing a bit myself.

Raven doubled over and clutched her stomach. "That was funny," she chortled.

"You really think that I'm funny?" I asked in disbelief.

"Of course," she said straightening back up and grabbing my hand again. "I always have."

"You did or Raven did?" I asked trying to clarify.

"There's no difference," she laughed. "Raven thought you were funny, but wouldn't admit it. I think the same and can admit it."

"Oh... so you know exactly what Raven feels?"

"Duh, I'm a part of her. I know everything there is to know about her."

"Hmm," I murmered. "Can I ask you something?"

"It'll have to wait," she chortled.

I couldn't help but feel a bit put out. "Why?"

"Because we're here," she replied stopping me in my tracks.

"Here? Where's here?" I demanded. As far as I could see we were still standing in a stone archway that led to who knows where.

"Oh, duh," she laughed smacking herself in the forhead. "You can't see it."

"See what?" I asked though I knew that I wasn't going to get a straight answer.

Of course I was right. She ignored me. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." she said. Then the strangest thing began to happen. The walls in front and around us began to melt. It melted down and left us surrounded in a circular gray room, made out of that same stone, that reminded me of an old-time courtroom or a collesium.

No way. This couldn't be happening. I rubbed my eyes and when I opened them back up there were a bunch of different colored Ravens sitting in the rows in front of me. The yellow Raven with the circular glasses floated down from her place in the very center and landed right in front of me. "Hello Beast Boy. Welcome to Citadel."

"What exactly is this place?" I asked looking around and seeing all the different facets of Raven's personality. Some were familiar like the gray Timid or the Rude orange or the Brave green and even red Rage was skulking in a corner. It seems like she was pretty tiny now, in comparison to the others. It was probably because most of Raven's rage was eradicated with the destruction of her father.

Along with the colors that I knew, there were some that I didn't know as well. There was a purple, bright blue, brown, light green, and even a white one. I know that white is usually for when Raven is in harmony with herself, so I wonder what this one represents. If I get the chance then I will definitely ask.

I glanced around for the only one that I knew and didn't see. Pink . She was waving frantically at me from the corner where Timid was sitting.

"'This place' as you put it is called Citadel. It is Raven's emotional center and the place where we emotions come to discuss and rectify problems," the yellow Raven answered.

"So, I'm in Raven's head again?" I asked trying to understand.

"Well, to be technical, yes," she replied nodding. There was something about her voice. It was Raven's yet it seemed ageless and so knowing.

"Awww great," I groaned. "Raven is going to kill me." Everyone in the hall laughed loudly. It was obvious that they were all in on some joke, and I was left out of the loop.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Yellow Raven smirked.

"I don't understand," I admitted. Though, it didn't seem to be much of a surprise to anyone. "Why am I here and who are you?"

"Do not worry, little hero. All will be made clear to you soon," she said patting my shoudler. "As for who, I believe introductions are in order."

"Friends," she said turning to the others. "Come around and introduce yourselves to Beast Boy." All of the Raven's stood up and floated down to the main floor. They lined up behind yellow Raven. So, obviously yellow was the leader.

"My name is Wisdom," she said looking out of her glasses which had slid down her nose in a very attractive way. " I am the knowledge of what is true or right coupled with just judgment and also known as sagacity, discernment, or insight."

"Nice to meet you," I said shaking her hand. Her grip was strong yet still somewhat gentle and loving. She nodded and stepped away for the next person.

"Beast Boy!" pink Raven squealed. "You all ready know that I'm Happy!"

"Good to see you again, Happy," I smiled as I took in her bright eyes and vitality.

"You too," she squealed throwing her arms around my neck and squishing her chest to mine. Whoa, that felt good. She released me way too soon.

So, then she moved off to stand next to Wisdom. The next Raven was the bright blue one that I had never met. "Hi," she said in a calm voice. "I am Peace, the state of tranquility and serenity."

"Hey Peace," I replied. "I've never seen you before."

Peace smiled a breath-takingly dazzling smile. At that point, I realized that all of the Raven's had some admirable characteristics. Something that made them beautiful and those things came together to form the true Raven. "Raven was constantly at war with herself and with her father. She couldn't find me. Once she was free, then so was I."

"Welcome to Raven's mind," I smiled feeling like a tour guide for some freaky amusement park.

"Thank you. I'm glad to be here," she said and gently clasped my shoulder as she joined her other parts.

Next came a lilac colored Raven who was nervously twisting at her cloak. "H..h..hi," she stammered. "I'm Insecurity." Insecurity. When you look at Raven the last thing that you expect to find is an insecure side. Though, I guess it makes sense. Everybody has something that they don't like about themselves. Raven is no exception. Though, I couldn't help but notice how pretty Raven looks in lilac. It goes nicely with her pale skin.

"Hi, I'm Beast Boy. It's nice to meet you."

"Why would it be nice to meet me?" she said her eyes beginning to water. "I'm hideous."

I looked at her in shock. How could she ever think of herself as less than beautiful. "You are not hideous," I said grabbing her hands in mine and lookin into those enticing eyes. "You're stunning."

"Really?" she asked blushing.

"Yeah," I nodded. She smiled at me and stumbled to where the others were waiting, almost tripping in the process.

"Hiya, Green," chuckled the dark green Raven. "My name's Bravery and I'm totally awesome."

"Yeah," I laughed. "I remember you from the last time. Nice to see you again."

"Even nicer to see you, Green," she said getting closer to me and wrapping my arm around her waist and hers around mine so that she was touching my butt. I chuckled nervously and stepped out of her grab. You gotta admire her attitude. It's kind of hot and her confidence was refreshing in comparison to Insecurity.

"Just messing with you hot stuff," she laughed, winking at me as she went over to stand with Happy. They whispered something and laughed behind their hands. Ten to one it was about me.

I could have said something. But if I've learned anything from being around girls, it's that you should just leave some stuff alone.

A bright orange dopple ganger was standing in front of me. I waited for her to say something, but she didn't seem like she was going to to. So, I started the conversation this time."Hello. Who are you?"

The girl blinked at me and at first I didn't think that she could talk to me. Then, she let out a huge 'buuuuurrrrp'. It was kind of impressive, but very surprising to hear from a girl. If it had been Cyborg then I would have given two thumbs up. Regardless, I like a girl who can do what she feels that she has to. "Hey. I'm Rude," she said sticking a finger into her ear and pulling out a rather large hunk of ear wax. Hmm, a bit of grossness isn't too bad, but it's a good thing that Raven doesn't always act like that.

"Nice to meet you," I smiled. She just looked at me blankly, burped again, and went to stand with Insecurtiy. Hmm, note to self: certain emotions seem to bond.

"H...Hey, Beast Boy," said the gray Raven that I had met last time that I was here. "I'm Timid."

"Hi Timid, it's been a while since I've seen you," I replied thinking of how I would do anything to get Timid's jaw to stop quivering and her eyes to stop looking like they were about to brim over.

"Yeah, it has. And I'd like to say that I'm sorry for the time that I yelled at you. And I'm sorry for when I told you that I didn't care about what you were talking about. Oh and I'm sorry for..." she began, but I tried to cut her off. I know from experience how long this girl can apologize for.

"Shh," I said as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. "It's okay, I forgive for that and anything else, I promise."

"Really?" she mumbled.

"Of course, that's what friends are for," I replied.

She smiled a bit in response and it lit up her entire face. Her formerly sad look was now as shining and as bright as Happy. "Thanks," she whispered in that soft voice of hers and went to stand beside Wisdom. I looked at the seven versions of my best friend standing against the wall. These were all facets of her. How many more could there be?

The deep red girl stepped up. She was familiar with her red eyes, but she was also very small. "Hello Changeling, I believe that we have all ready met," she replied smugly. "My name is Rage. I am the bringer of anger, fury, and violence."

"Nice to see you again," I said though I didn't mean it. I remember her very well. We had to battle her. "Why are you so small?"

"Dear Raven has cast me aside and caused me to shrink," she growled. "No matter, she can't stay nice all of the time."

"I think she can," I replied. Raven can be nice all of the time. She often is. One day she will completely get rid of this emotion.

"Shows how much you know, foolish boy," she scoffed. "Of course there are many things that you don't know."

"Things I don't know? What do you mean?" I demanded.

She just smirked at me as she floated off to a corner to stand alone. Though she was mean and hateful, you had to feel bad for her. She was constantly separated from the others. It's really no wonder that she likes to hurt other people. When you're holding on to misery that deep, you can't help but spread it around.

Next came a bright green clad Raven. "Hello," she said, but did not smile. "My name is Envy or jealousy if you prefer." Hmm, so Raven gets jealous. I wonder what it takes to get her jealous.

"Hey Envy. May I ask you a question?"

"Yes you may, but know that I may or may not choose to answer it." I nodded my head to show that I understood.

"When has Raven ever been jealous?" I asked and could practically hear the other's attention to our conversation.

"Rage was right. You are foolish," she said and I felt both embarrassed and stupid. "Everyone, even Raven, feels jealousy especially with friends like Starfire... or Terra."

"What?" I asked in shock. "Why does Raven envy them?"

Envy chuckled and looked up into my eyes. "Silly boy. Starfire is beautiful, charasmatic, and loveable. Everything that Raven thinks that she is not. And Terra... well that's another matter that Raven wouldn't want me to talk about."

"But Raven is even more beautiful and loveable then Star," I admitted. Sure, Star was nice but her infectious mood can get annoying. She listens to what you have to say, but has no advice like Raven does. Raven's a bit harder to love, but it's definitely worth it. "Please tell me about Terra. Why does Terra cause her to be jealous?"

Envy laughed even harder about this. "Fine. Make of it what you will. Raven is jealous of Terra because Terra got you," she smirked as she walked away to join Insecurity.

"What do you mean by that?" I demanded.

She half turned her body in my direction. "Make of it what you will," she repeated. "I gave you an answer and now you have to puzzle it out." She turned her body the rest of the way and walked right over to Insecurity. Well, that was informative. Not.

This Raven-emotion was dark orange and stood perfectly straight. "Hello," she said rather haughtily. "My name is Hubris and I'm also known as Pride."

"A pleasure to meet you," I said courteously.

"I know. Though, I can say the same for you, Changeling."

"Thank you," I said.

"Hmmm, you may be worthy, yet," Hubris said, though obviously not to me.

"Excuse me?"

"Never you mind. It wil all become clear soon, hopefully," she replied. She gave me a stiff bow and turned and went to sit with Wisdom. I wanted to call after her, but I know from experience that she won't say anything more than she wants to.

"Hello," said the brown Raven. She was quiet, yet her voice reverbrated with power and security. "My name is Guardian. I protect Raven and also happen to be her fighting center."

"It's nice to meet you," I replied. "I suppose I owe you a ton of thank you's for saving me over and over."

"Nonsense," she chuckled. "You've saved me plenty of times. In more ways than you'll ever know."

I sighed in defeat. "Must you all be so cryptic?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Yes," she giggled. "But don't worry. You'll learn to see through the prism of experience." Then she turned and went to sit at the feet of Wisdom.

"Hi Beast Boy," came the quiet voice from beside me. This Raven was dressed in solid black and she looked like she was about to fall over with any breath of air. Her eyes were watering and tears were about to cascade down her cheeks. "M...My name is Sorrow. I am the feeling of grief, loss, or dissapointment in people. I also represent Fear."

"Hello, Sorrow," I said. "It's a pleasure to see you."

"Why would it be?" she asked and her words acted as a flood gate. The tears started coursing down her cheeks.

I stuck my finger out to catch one. "Shhh, it's okay. Why wouldn't I want to meet you. You're beautiful, intelligent, and kind."

"Why should I believe you? You'll just disappoint me in the end. They always do."

I eyed her cautiously before wrapping my arms around her shoulders. I tilted her pale chin towards me, so that she had to make eye contact. "Listen to me," I ordered. "You can always trust me. I will _**never **_disappoint you. I promise."

Sorrow looked up at me and her eyes were cutting off the tears. She blushed a bit from her closeness to me. She tightened her arms around me in a quick hug. Then, she turned to go with the others. But before she did, I could see the small smile that was gracing her lips. It made her look so much more alive and so much more pretty.

"You can stop staring now, Changeling," said the next Raven. She was wearing a glittering silver cloak that seemed to shimmer in motion and while she was still.

"I wasn't staring," I lied. And somehow I knew that she could see right through me. She knew exactly what was going on through my head. "Who are you?"

"I have many names," she smirked. "Some call me Cynicism, some say Sarcasm, some call me Wit, some say Pessimism, but most call me Honesty. I suppose it's a matter of view point."

"Hmmm, Honesty. I suppose Raven uses you the most."

"Wow, and Raven said you weren't clever. I'm impressed," she said and I felt like preening. So, she was impressed by me.

"Really?"

"No," she smirked.

"Well that wasn't nice," I said trying to recover from my crushed ego.

"I'm not nice. I'm honest. It's not my job to stroke your ego. No, I'll leave that to those who follow me."

"Well, it was nice to meet you," I lied.

"No, it wasn't and you know it," she huffed. "No one likes the truth." And with that she turned and walked away with her cloak billowing out behind her and sending almost blinding light around the room. Wow, no wonder Raven can be so mean sometimes. Though, Honesty did have a point. The truth is hard to swallow.

The next dopple ganger stepped up. Her face was like Raven, but the rest was not. All of the others had at least kept Raven's outfit though the color was different. This girl was wearing a red,plaid miniskirt that was up to Raven's pale thighs. She was wearing a middriff exposing white, tight button down shirt and a tiny black tie. She had a pair of extremely high heels on her feet. Whoa, a school girl.

"H..hi," I stammered as I looked at Raven. Who could this emotion be? Definitely not modesty that's for sure.

"Oooh, you're so sweet. Speaking to me like that," she purred getting closer to me that was comfortable. She reached her hand out and gently cupped my butt. "Mmmm, and so firm too."

I didn't mean to, but I jumped back away from her. She just giggled and stepped closer. "W...who are you?" I asked in amazement. There is no way that this girl can be a part of the Raven that I know.

She stood on tiptoes to whisper into my ear. I couldn't help but think of how deliciously red her lips looked. "I'm Lust, or Desire, or Need," she whispered. "But you can call me whatever you want handsome."

"Um, thanks," I said. "I, um, like your outfit."

"Hmm, I picked it just for you. I always thought you'd be the type for fangirls."

I couldn't help it. I had to ask her a question. "Are you sure that you're a part of Raven?"

"Of course," she whispered. "She's just too afraid to let me out."

Gee, I wonder why. Not that I'm complaining. "I can't imagine why," I said. I heard a snort that I could have sworn came from Honesty.

"Aww, thank you sweet buns."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," She moaned. "You can ask me anything and I'll do it for you." Wow, no one could miss the implications of that statement. I'll never tell this to Raven, but this is definitely going to be stored in my memory banks forever.

"Why aren't you dressed like everyone else?"

"Ugh," she groaned, making it obvious that I was boring her. "Raven dresses so boringly. All of us have the choice to where what we want in our domains and in Citadel. But noooo, everyone else just wears their color in Raven's style. Well, I'm Lust. I'm going to dress in clothes suited to my emotion."

"So, you can change whenever you want to?" I asked curiously. That was pretty cool. I had automatically assumed that they had to wear those outfits, but it's actually by choice.

"Yeah, wanna see?" she demanded.

"No!" I shouted thinking that she was going to strip in front of me.

"Too bad!" She shrieked. "You asked."

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she said and a red haze covered her body. It covered her in impentrable smoke for a minute and then dispersed. My mouth almost flew open. There was Raven standing in that thong and bra set that I had seen earlier. She looked good her body was shapely and toned. As soon as I realized that I was looking, I focused my eyes on the ground. She was still wearing the high heels. I tried not to follow them upwards.

Lust giggled. She leaned down and kissed my cheek. Then, she stroked my butt and I heard her heels 'click, click, click' in the direction of the others. At the moment, I was trying to keep my breathing steady and stop myself from 'rising to attention'. Ugh, that would be embarrassing and I'm sure Rae would find out on her next visit to Citadel. I wouldn't be able to show my face for weeks.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and a pair of white boots stepped into my view. "You may look up now, Changeling."

I glanced up to see an all white clad Raven. It was the girl that she had been when she defeated Trigon. "Not what you expected, am I?" she smiled.

"Not at all," I admitted. "Who exactly are you?"

"I am Purity. I am the freedom from all that contaminates the mind. I am Chastity and Innocence." Ahh, now this seemed more suitable to Raven. "I am quite sorry for Lust's awful behavior."

"It was nothing," I lied. "She was just being herself."

"Of course," she agreed. "We can be nothing more than what we are." It was so philisophical. Yes, she was talking about the emotions, but in a way, she seemed to be talking about more than that.

"Very wise," I said. "Ummm, could I ask you something?"

"Certainly," she smiled. "Though it's probably about my looks."

"Yes, Raven turns into you sometimes. And, I'm kind of confused," I admitted.

"Aren't you always?" Sarcasm called from over with the others. I ignored her.

"I am the absense of contamination and pollution. When Raven fought her father, all of the bad things were purged. At that time, she only had pure power and emotions. Naturally, she is much stronger this way."

That makes sense. "But she also turned white during the..." I trailed off, not wanting to say the name.

"Malchior?" she asked as she saw that I wasn't going to say it.

"Yeah," I sighed, thankful for Purity.

"Raven felt that he was good, and felt that both her actions and his were totally pure. Without further evidence, I came to the surface."

"Oh, that's all?" I sighed in relief. I was so sure that she was going to say that it was because she loved him. I don't think that I could take that.

Purity smiled at me reassuringly as if she knew what I was thinking. "I suppose that I should go," she said turning, but seemed reluctant to leave me.

She slowly walked towards Wisdom. Just as she reached her, she turned and faced me. "Cha- Beast Boy, for what it's worth, you're a very nice guy. Just.. don't give up."

"Okay," I agreed unsure of what she meant.

I was still watching her when a friendly voice interrupted me. "Bonjour," she said. I turned and faced the deep purple cloaked girl that was standing in front of me.

"Um, bonjour," I repeated though, I'm sure that I mangled the French.

"Mon nom est l'Amor," she said. Her name was love. It was strange. Even though I don't speak a lick of French, I knew exactly what she was saying.

I decided to try and speak. Hopefully she speaks English. But when I spoke English didn't come out of my mouth. No, it was perfect French and I could understand it. "Pouvez-vouz parler en anglais, s'il vous plait?" I had just asked her if she could please speak English. Whoa, that was pretty freaky. Hmm, maybe I'll retain some of this when I get back to the real world.

"Oui," she answered. "Though, French is much more romantic, don't you think? Oh, and if you didn't catch that my name is Love or Affection. I also go by Desire though not to be confused with Lust. And of course Femininity."

"Wow, you're a complicated emotion," I said in awe.

"Of course, I'm complicated. Love is never easy, especially for a girl like Raven."

"A girl like Raven?" I demanded, needing to defend her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean someone who is afraid of emotions," she clarified. "Especially mine, unfortunately."

"I'm sorry."

She sighed in a forlorn way that made me want to cuddle her in my arms. "It's fine. She won't be able to deny me for too much longer."

I knew exactly what that meant. "So, you aren't going to tell me any more, are you?"

"If I could then I would, but that's not my department."

"Thought I'd try anyway."

"Haha," she giggled. "I don't blame you."

"So..." I trailed off. "Raven loves all of her friends?"

"Yes, though some more than others," she answered with a twinkle in her eyes as though we were sharing some inside joke.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked rubbing my neck nervously.

"Only if I can do the same," she said.

"Why am I here?" I demanded. It's not like I didn't want to be, but I was worried about how much time was passing outside of here. Goodness knows, that I don't want to be in here when Raven gets home.

"We're having a council meeting and thought that you may want to be in attendance."

"Why exactly is that?" I asked in confusion.

"Idiotic boy," Sarcasm and Rage said together from their places against the wall. Wisdom shushed them up with stern words.

"I think I'll have to leave that one to Wisdom," Love chuckled. "She'll kill me if I don't."

"I beg to differ," Wisdom interjected. "I just prefer to be official."

"What about your question?" I reminded Love.

"Oh, we'll get to it later. We should probably get this council meeting on the road."

"Oh joy," Sarcasm rolled her eyes. "I can't wait for this meeting to start."

"Shut up, Sarcasm," Bravery said. "Let Wisdom get this show on the road, all ready." Sarcasm didn't say anything, but her glare seemed to scream 'back off.'

"Thank you, Bravery," Wisdom said as she stood in the center of the others. "I now call this meeting of the mind to begin. First of all, is there anything that you would like to discuss before our main topic of business?"

"Mmm," purred Lust. "There are quite a few things that I'd like to discuss, but I'll save it for later."

I don't know why, but my face reddened at her words. Thankfully, Wisdom looked at me and took mercy. "Moving on... what shall we do about our current emotional conumdrum?"

Love was still standing next to me. She was the most forthcoming by far, so I decided to chance it. "What emotional conundrum?" I whispered out of the side of my mouth.

"Sorry, I can't tell you. That's Raven's job," she whispered back. Ugh, I groaned. Of course. Now I'll never know.

"What shall we do about our problem?" Wisdom asked. "You all have the floor."

Rude just burped and looked bored.

"Why don't we do something about it?" Bravery demanded. "We shouldn't just sit and twiddle our thumbs."

"B..but what if we act too fast, and things don't come out like we expect?" Sorrow moaned.

I was so focused on Sorrow that I didn't see anyone move. I had no idea that anyone was behind me until a voice said "Boo!" I jumped about a foot into the air and then turned around to see a scantily clad Lust.

"Don't do that," I whined. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Mmm, I'd like to give you so much more," she purred. My face got even redder (or browner) if that's possible. "Oooh, I wonder if you're green all the way down..."

"Enough Lust," Love snapped in a way that seemed too harsh for her earlier persona.

"Whaaat?" Lust asked innocently. So innocently that you might almost believe her. "I'm just standing here."

Sarcasm scowled at her bold-faced lie. "You may stand there, but keep your mouth to yourself. We want to hurry and get this meeting over with." Lust merely nodded. As the others kept talking, she moved slightly closer to me so that her butt was pushed against my thigh. Whenever I stepped back, she followed until I was right in the middle of Love and Lust. I'm sure that Irony (sarcasm) could appreciate this situation.

"Look," Bravery pointed. "Green's stuck between Love and Lust." They all chuckled. Even Wisdom laughed, but she sobered up quickly and called the meeting back to order.

"Bravery has suggested action and Sorrow has countered with the supposed dangers of those actions. What course should we take?"

"Action," Bravery said.

"Wait," Insecurity murmered.

"No," Lust called from beside me. She turned slightly and batted against the front of my thighs. My cheeks turned red, but she didn't even stop to make a joke. "If we wait then we could lose ground. What are the benefits of that?"

Everyone looked to Wisdom. Obviously all questions were directed towards her during these meetings. "Waiting could bring more certainty to our situation. Though, 'striking while the iron is hot' may be most advisable due to recent evidence. At this point, perhaps we should take a vote and do what is best in our own hearts."

The others all nodded at the knowledge of her words. Wow, I always knew that Raven was smart, but she's even more clever than I had given her credit for.

"So, are we voting now or what?" Rude demanded.

"Yes," Wisdom said. "But first we should hear from our guest. Beast Boy, you have the floor."

I looked around quizzically. What was I supposed to say? I don't even know why I'm here.

"You can do it, Green," Bravery cheered.

"C'mon, Sexy. Make your point and then maybe we can go back to my domain," Lust leered.

"You can do it, Beast Boy," Love smiled.

"Just try not to make a bigger fool of yourself," Sarcasm smirked as she rolled her eyes.

I looked back in forth between all of the Raven's. They were all staring at me, waiting for me to say something. Some of the eyes were curious, a few (two) were scared, and the others were either angry or bored. "Look, I have no earthly idea, what you guys are arguing about. But I assume that I'm correct in guessing that it will have a huge, super mega-big affect on Raven?"

They all nodded. "She's my friend. You guys need to tell me what's going on and now."

"We can't," Wisdom said with a furrow growing between her eyebrows. "If we could then we would."

"What's stopping you?" I demanded.

"There are ancient laws that bind us, Beast Boys. Laws with consequences that you couldn't imagine."

"And it wasn't against the law to bring me here?" I challenged.

"No, it was bending the rules at the most. You had all ready been here. We just opened the door."

"What's the difference between bending and breaking the rules?" I asked. "Neither are honest."

"The fool has a point," Honesty chimed in.

"See, now just answer me this one question: What is this about?"

Wisdom sighed. She took off her glasses, blew on them, and cleaned them off slowly. Then she placed them back on her nose. "You," she said. "This meeting is about you, Garfield Logan."

I looked in shock. This whole meeting had been called about me. What on earth could be causing confusion to Raven? And how am I concerned?

"What do you mean, Wisdom? What do I have to do with Raven's emotions?"

"I'll have to leave that to someone else to explain," she said with a slight smile. "Love, if you will."

Love stepped forward so that she was standing in front of me and Lust got even closer if that's possible. "Well Beast Boy we, meaning Raven's emotions, have been noticing things about you lately," she smiled and blushed a bit.

I blushed too. I always knew that Raven's thoughts were something that I really didn't want to get into, but I never knew that they were about me. I wonder what kind of things she thinks about. I wonder are they the type of things that Lust would agree with. "What kind of things?" I asked, ashamed for my other thought.

"Just things about your body. How muscular and tall you've gotten," Lust grinned. "How wide your shoulders are. How big your feet have gotten and what that implies..." she trailed off.

"Lust!" Love snapped sharply. "You know that was not what we were talking about. Control yourself."

"Oh please," Lust giggled. "I'm made of Raven's repressed lust. I can't control myself and you know it."

Love sighed and moved on without another comment. "What I meant, before I was rudely interrupted, was that we began to notice how green your eyes were and how they sparkled. We noticed your looks. We noticed how our heart sped up whenever you came into the room, and how Raven always blushed and looked away. We noticed how we stammered when you were around."

"Raven really does all that?" I asked in amazement. Raven always seems so in control. I'm the one who's always stammering and watching. Well, according to her emotions, she feels the same way.

"Yes," Wisdom nodded. "She obviously has some deep feelings for you, but..."

"But we need to know how you feel for her, us," Rude interrupted.

"Yeah, Green. This whole meeting was about whether or not to give the green light and make a move."

I didn't know what to say, so I responded intelligently. "Uhhhh,"

"Fool," Rage spat. "I don't see why we're wasting our time with him. We should go after someone with real power."

"No way, Green's ours," Bravery laughed. "We don't need anyone else." I felt a surge of pride when she said that I belong to her.

"I whole-heartedly agree," Love smirked.

"Me too," Lust purred.

"Beast Boy, how do you feel for us?" Purity asked with a smile that seemed to encourage me.

I took a deep breath. Now was my chance to do something. "I... I feel..."

Just as I was about to tell the truth about my feelings a voice shook the cavernous hall. "Beeeast Boy," called the real Raven's voice. I can't really explain the difference, but there is a slight bit of uniquness in each of the Raven's voices.

The others all turned and looked at a wall. "What's that?" I demanded.

"It's Raven," Wisdom said. "She's back at the tower and she's looking for you."

My face paled. If Raven finds out that I came here without her then she'll kill me. "I have to get out of here."

"Yes, you must go," Wisdom nodded. "Remember what we have discussed. I highly doubt that we'll get a chance to do this again." I nodded. It was just a fluke that Raven had left her mirror out and I had done the laundry.

"Take care," Purity waved.

"Bye," Insecurity, Timid, and Fear, mumbled together.

"See ya later, Green," Brave waved with a wink.

Lust wrapped her arm around me from behind me. Her chest was pressed against my back and her thighs against my butt. "Bye-bye Sexy," she purred. "Be good and I may tuck you in tonight." I felt my face redden at the idea of sleeping with Raven. It was... strange yet enticing at the same time.

Love shot her a look and she backed away. "So, how do I get home?" I asked as the sound of my name got louder.

Wisdom looked at Love and motioned for her to go ahead. Lust backed away and Love stepped forward so that she was directly in front of me.

"You have to go," Love sniffled. "I'll miss you."

"You'll see me again, but I really do have to go now."

"I know," she smirked. "Are you ready?"

I took a deep breath. "Yeah, what do you have to do?"

"I just have to connect with you," she explained cryptically. "Just please let me give you a bit of advice. Please follow it."

"I will," I promised as I thought of how sweet she had been to me. There is no way that I could let her down.

"Beeeeast Boy," Raven called from closer.

"Just... trust your heart and you won't be misled." And before I could say anything else she kissed me. It was sweet yet passionate. I felt and saw a deep purple light push from my core out. Then there were swirling and howling winds surrounding me. There was a flash of lightning and I could see the Raven's receding as I turned towards the real world.

The next thing that I knew, I was sucked from Raven's mind and deposited on the floor of her room. "Beeeast Boy," Raven called again from the next corridor. I didn't have time to think. I sprinted out of her room and dived into the hall. So, then I entered my room and dived onto the bed. I grabbed my MP3 player, which was thankfully close. I turned it on and pumped the music on as loud as possible. Then, I stretched out on my back on the bed.

I laid there for a few minutes as I tried to get my breathing under control. I had just managed to do so when my door was flung open. Raven was standing there looking very dishievled. Her hair was spread around her face in a wild halo. Her cloak was flaring down to her knees and her eyes looked wild.

I saw her face go from worried and afraid to just plain old annoyed. She mimed taking my earbuds out. I quickly complied. "Hey Rae. How was your trip?" I grinned.

She rolled her eyes. "Great," she said sarcastically.

She didn't look like she wanted to talk about it. And I know for a fact that when Raven doesn't want to talk then she doesn't want to talk and it's stupid to try to make her. "So... did you want something?"

"Noooo, I was just calling you because my voice needed excercise," she said. I could totally imagine Sarcasm sitting in a dark corner of Raven's mind, calling me a fool.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you," I lied.

"Of course not. It's a wonder that you can still hear anything, considering how loud you play that thing."

"Awww, is Ravey worried about me?" I cooed. My tone was fake, but my question was real. I wanted to put what the emotions said to the test.

"No," she lied and her cheeks turned red.

"Whatever," I shrugged. "So, did you have fun at the bookstore?"

"Yes, it was very... enjoyable."

"Hmmm, maybe next time I'll go with you," I said. It was kind of my unofficial way of asking her out. Though there's the problem of Raven not letting me anywhere her favorite places.

"Yeah, I'd like that," she murmered. I was completely shocked. At first, I thought that I had heard her wrong, but obviously not.

Before I could say anything else, my stomach growled. That's when I realized that it was almost dinner and I haven't eaten anything all day. "Hungry?" she smirked.

"Yeah," I replied. "Would you like to join me for some waffles and tofu bacon?" Raven sighed. Thankfully, she had given up that whole, 'dinner time is not a time for waffles' thing. I was expecting her to automatically say no or turn away.

"Why not?" she sighed. I just grinned as I hopped off of my bed. Raven led the way out of my room and into the hall. She just walked along with me right behind her. I couldn't help but smile at her strong will and determination.

We got to the kitchen and Raven sat on a stool. I went to the refridgerator and got all of the ingredients out. I mixed them together and put them in the skillet to cook. While I was doing that, I was putting my tofu bacon into the oven.

"You've been cleaning?" Raven asked in shock.

I couldn't help but blush. "Um, yeah," I murmered rubbing my neck in embarrassment.

"Color me shocked," she smirked.

"I do clean occasionally."

"If only you would occasionally clean your room." Of course, she would bring up my room. It's pretty bad, but not nearly as awful as it used to be. I flipped the waffles over as I watched Raven.

"I do. You have to admit that I've gotten better about it," I pouted.

"True," she conceeded.

I smiled as I tipped the waffles onto a plate. I gave her half and took half for myself. Then, I took the bacon out of the oven and split it. I sat down across from her. She was all ready taking the syrup and pouring it over her waffles.

"Give me some of that," I whined.

Raven just looked at me and made no move to pass it. "Why should I?" she asked. Then, she poured a little on her long, slender finger. She put it in her mouth and moaned to exaggerate the taste. It was so hot and sexy, and I just sat there staring. What could I say to that? "It's so good. I think I'll just keep it over here."

"Come on, Rae. Give my the syrup," I demanded.

"Nope," she replied popping the 'p'. "If you want it then you'll have to come and get it."

"Fine," I surrendered. "But don't say that I didn't warn you." I felt a familiar shaking go down my spine. After it stopped, I was in the form of 'Soto's dog'. I growled at her playfully before jumping across the table and landing in her lap. She gently pushed me off. I expected it, and turned back to my human form.

Raven was now standing with the syrup above her head. She wasn't that tall, so it wouldn't be hard for me to get. As soon as I got behind her she pulled it into her stomach. I wrapped my arms around her waist to get to the syrup. So at this point my arms were around Raven's waist, her legs were slightly apart, and I was pressed right against her butt. Neither of us moved, as we realized what kind of position we were in. I took the bottle and sped back over to the other side of the table.

"I got it," I said to break the awkward silence. She laughed a bit in nervousness as she tried to cool her hot face.

"Only because I let you," she countered. I rolled my eyes and squeezed the syrup all over my food.

"Say what you want." Then I took a big bite. "Still tastes like victory to me."

She laughed. We both continued to eat. "So, when are the others getting back?" I asked to make conversaion. Though, I'm kind of glad that they're gone. This means that I get some quality time with Raven.

"Well, Cyborg's going to stay the night at Titan's East tower. And trust me, Robin and Starfire won't be back for a good while."

I shuddered a bit, not wanting to think about what my friends might be doing at the moment. We continued dinner in silence. But it wasn't an awkward silence. No, it was companionable and very homey. After we finished eating, Raven helped me with the dishes. She washed and I dried. She told me a few things about the poetry bar and bookstore that she went to. She really enjoyed it and can't wait to go back.

"Maybe next time I'll join you," I repeated, blushing.

"You should. It would be fun," Raven said, also blushing. I felt my skin get hot. So, she was inviting me to go. Or rather she was accepting my invitation. So, she really wanted me to go with her. Wow, that's amazing. I wonder when she'll go back.

"Um, Beast Boy. Maybe you should dry with a towel instead of your shirt." she giggled. I looked down and saw that the towel lie forgotten in the sink. Though my shirt is now damp. Great.

"That's not funny," I said.

She was still giggling. "Yes, it was and you know it."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," she said, in a 'fake tough voice.

I splashed some water at her. "Is that funny too?"

Raven's eyes glowed black. "Uh-oh," I squeaked as a ton of water hit me in the face.

"You win. I forfiet." Raven grinned and began cleaning up the mess. I helped her as best as I could. She kept looking at me when she thought that I wasn't paying attention. I blushed as I caught myself doing the same thing. Finally, we had manged to clean up the mess from the floor.

"So, what did you buy at the bookstore?" I asked not wanting the moment to end.

"Come on," she said grabbing my arm. I blushed at her close contact and the effect that it was having on me. "I'll show them to you."

"Um... okay," I squeaked. "Sure."

She pulled me to her room. I was getting redder and redder and she didn't even seem to notice. She kept right on pulling me down the hall to her room. We stopped outside her door and she slid it open. The smell of lavender invaded my nostrils and felt hypnotic. It took all of my mind power to not freak out and attack Raven right then and there.

She led me to her desk and picked up a huge leather bag, full of books. She poured them out and all of them were huge. One of the books thumped against her mirror. She noticed me involuntarily flinch. "Don't worry, you won't get sucked in," she promised.

"Oh, yeah..." I said trying not to let on that it had all ready happened.

"Um, I guess we'll just take it to my bed and look over them," she said, finally realizing how awkward this situation could get. So, we each grabbed an arm of books and carried them to the bed. She was about to dump hers when she saw the laundry basket. Uh-oh. I saw the exact moment when she looked down and saw the thong and bra on top. Her eyes widened, her nostrils flared, and her face turned a startling red.

She looked shocked for another moment, before her brain started putting it together. She whirled around to face me. "What in the world did you do? Go through my laundry?"

"Sorry," I said putting my arms up to block my face so that she wouldn't hit me.

But she didn't try to fight me. She just looked so sad and defeated as she said, "Just please leave me alone." She was so sad and afraid.

"R..Raven, I'm..."

"Go!" she ordered. She looked like she was about to break down. I couldn't just let her if she didn't want me to.

"But!" I protested, but she cut me off again.

"Go," she murmered and a wave of black magic gently pushed me out of the door. It closed behind me. I stared there looking at it. For a while there, it seemed like she had actually liked me. Like she wanted to be close to me. But I managed to mess it up before it even began. What's wrong with me? I'm such a green freak. How could Raven ever like a guy like me?

Huh, I might as well give up. I sighed as I trudged down the hall to my room. I opened the door and plopped on my bed on my stomach. No matter what nice thing you do, it always comes and blows up in your face. Why do I even bother? Rae doesn't want me. She never will.

'_That's not true_,' a voice in my head told me. I know it's never good to hear a voice in your head, but I was beyond caring.

I know that it's even worse to talk back to the voice, but I don't really care anymore. "Yes, it is."

_'You just have to take your time with her,' _it reassured me. _'She's not the type who can rush her feelings' _I nodded in agreement, but kept sulking. At the moment, I was trying to stop the tears from pooling in my eyes.

_'Go do something about it then," _the voice ordered. Some part of me wanted to do something, but the other part was too afraid. She doesn't like me, so what's the point.

Then, another voice spoke from the confines of my mind. This one was familiar. 'Faire confiance à votre coeur et vous ne serez pas induit en erreur.' Trust your heart and you won't be misled. That voice, it was the voice of Amour. Of pure Love. Before I knew, it I was on my feet. Love was leading me forward. She was pulling me to the woman of my dreams, and I wasn't about to do anything to stop her. At that moment I knew what I had to do. No matter what, I have to tell Raven how I really feel. If there's one thing that I've learned about Raven, it's that persistence pays off. When we first met, we couldn't stand each other, but now we're almost best friends. If I can win her friendship, who's to say that I can't win her heart too?

I stood outside of her door and took a deep breath before knocking loudly."Raaaven," I called and there was no answer.

"Raaaven,"I called again. Still no answer. I started beating on the door like a crazy person. Okay, so maybe I am a crazy person.

"Go away," she called from inside. I felt a bit wounded, but knew that it was only my pride. I also knew that she was only doing it because she was afraid.

"No,I'm not leaving," I called back. "I'll stand here all night if that's what it takes."

There was no sound for a moment. "I just want to talk to you," I promised. Then, I heard a soft sigh come from the other side of the door.

The door slid open slightly to reveal Raven's beautiful yet hooded face. "What do you want?" she asked.

I held my hands up in a placating gesture. "I just want to talk to you," I said.

She sighed again and blew the smell of lavenders on me. I felt myself swoon at the smell, but held my ground. "Come in," she mumbled, throwing the door open.

I entered cautiously. Everything looked the same except that her laundry basket was on the floor instead of the bed. Raven walked over to the bed and sat on it in her lotus meditation position. Then, she just sat there looking at me. I didn't move from the door way. Mainly because, I didn't want to overstep her boundaries.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Sit," she ordered patting the bed beside her. She didn't have to tell me twice. I would do anything to be close to her. I sat next to her and couldn't help but think of how pretty her profile was. "Speak," she ordered again.

"Listen, Rae. I'm sorry about the whole laundry thing. I was just trying to do something nice for you guys."

"So you went through my underwear?" she asked. I felt my whole face heat up. Did she really think that I was a perv who enjoyed playing around with her underwear.

"No, I just picked up your basket and put it into the washer."

Raven's eyebrows rose in skepticism. "I let the automatic sorter do the sorting and it put those on top."

I watched her face carefully and saw some of the anger lines loosen. This is it. This is my perfect opprotunity. Strike while the iron is hot. "Uh, Raven?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes, Beast Boy?" She asked, looking me in the eyes for the first time since I entered her room.

"Um, you can call me Gar, you know?" I stammered, unable to say what I needed to.

"Gar?" she giggled. "What's it short for?"

"Garfield," I murmered in embarrassment.

Raven laughed again. "Why am I not surprised?" Huh, if only she laughed this much at my jokes. If all these years, I'd known that I only had to tell her my first name to get her to laugh then I definitely would have.

I just shrugged.

"Don't get upset," Raven said between smiles. "I think it's cute." She slapped her hand over her mouth when she said it, but it was already out.

"Huh, cute really?" I grinned. Wow, Raven thought that I was cute. Though, I wonder if it were her or one of her emotions talking.

"Don't flatter yourself, _Gar_" she warned, blushing.

"Of course not," I agreed with a surge of pleasure as she used my real name. "I would never do that."

She laughed and scooted a bit closer to me. Now her thigh and leg was against mine. "Liar."

I chuckled a bit as I scooted even closer. "I'm not lying. I'm simply... twisting the truth."

"Twisting it into a lie," she murmered.

I didn't say anything and we lapsed into silence. I was watching her look over at me timidly. She smiled a bit and I returned the favor. Then, her eyes would dart away. After about ten minutes of this, she seemed to relax. Her posture slumped so that she wasn't ramrod straight and she laid her head on my shoudler.

I was surprised by how well if fit there. Another sign of why we would be good together. Her warm head laid on my shoulder as she thought of things far away from here. "This is so comfy," Raven said out of the blue.

"Mmmhmm," I muttered.

"I'm not bothering you am I?" she asked nervously.

"Of course not," I replied assuringly.

"Hmm," she murmered. "Who'd ever think that I'd be laying on your shoulde, Gar? If anyone had told me this a year ago then I would have laughed loudly."

"Before punching them?"

"Before punching them," she agreed with a dry chuckle. "Hey, Gar. Can I tell you something?" she asked in a worried voice.

"Sure." I would listen to anything that she had to say. I care that much for her. As long as she's happy then I'll be happy too.

"You're my best friend," she murmered, blushing.

I smirked down at her head. "And you're mine too," I said.

"Really?" Raven asked.

"Really."

"I don't know what I'd do without you," she whispered so low that I had to strain to hear her.

"I feel the exact same way," I stated so that she could hear me. Then, we just petered off into silence. I knew that this was my chance to finally tell her how I feel. Seriously, when else will I have the girl of my dreams laying on my shoulder and telling me how I'm her best friend.

"Raven?" I whispered unsure of why I was doing so. I mean, no one was in the tower but us and even if they were , the walls are pretty thick.

"Yes?" she whispers back.

"Wait why are we whispering?"

She rolled her large ametyst eyes. "You started it," she whispered back. Oh wow, I realized that she was right.

So, I decided to change the subject before Pride could get too much of an excuse to gloat. "Raven, can I tell you something?"

"Of course, you can tell me anything." Of course she said that. It was just because she didn't know what I was going to have to say. Regardless, I can't let that stop me. This may be my last chance to have a moment this perfect. So, I just need to bite the bullet.

"Spit it out," she ordered.

"Raven... I'm in love with you," I confessed.

"W..what?" she gasped. "What are you saying?"

"Raven, I've been in love with you for a long time. Since, before your father came. I just... wasn't sure if you loved me too."

She pulled back from me and looked into my eyes. She didn't say anything. I felt myself begin to hyperventalate. What is she doesn't love me? What if she says that she never will? I don't think that I can take it.

"Raven, I'm dying here," I whined. "Please talk to me?" She just continued staring at me.

I felt myself deflate. She didn't feel the same. "Oh, you don't feel the same. That's cool," I lied. "I'll just leave you to meditate." I stood up and was about to walk away when a strong hand gripped my arm. That surprisingly strong arm pulled me back down to the bed.

"Wait!" Raven demanded.

"Yeah?" I muttered wondering how I was going to get that dagger out of my heart.

"W...what if I said that I felt the same?" she murmered so low that I was sure that I had misunderstood.

"Come again?" I asked, trying to understand what she had really said.

"What if I said that I felt the same?" she asked again, loudly and clearly.

"Really?" I demanded, feeling my spirit lift again.

"Really," Raven said. "I...I'm in love with you." She said it. She's really in love with me too. She feels the same. I don't have to worry about rejection anymore.

"Gar?" she asked jolting me out of my internal happy dance.

"Yes Rae-rae?" I said using a pet name.

"Rae-rae, I like that," she said with excitement.

"I'm glad that you do."

"Quit distracting me," she pouted.

"Sorry," I apologized. "I'm just," I was about to tell her how happy I was when I was abruptly cut off by Raven's lips. They were soft and gentle as they moved against mine. I'd always imagined her lips as sweet and warm. They were ten times better than I could ever imagine.

For a second, I was in such shock that I couldn't respond. But after that second, the rest of my body caught up with my mind. I began moving my lips with hers. At first, we went slowly, just memorizing the outside of each other's mouth. Then all of a sudden, it got hot and passionate. Her lips sped up and moved with mine in a complex dance.

My lips open a bit in a moan and she seized the opprotunity. Her tongue darted into my mouth. Mine met hers and moved back and forth. My tongue luxuriated in the warmth of her mouth. We continued on in this fashion for a few more minutes before breaking apart, gasping for breath.

We sat there panting for a minute, each of us trying to control our breathing. It wasn't working so well. "Whoa, I moaned. "What was up with that?"

"You were distracting me," she blushed. "I was just returning the favor."

"Well, thanks. I'll have to distract you a lot more," I said stroking my still tingling lips.

Raven giggled and snuggled up to my chest carefully. "Raven?" I asked, cradling her thin frame in my arms.

"Hmm?" she questioned.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked, hating how cliche and childish it sounded.

"Do you even have to ask?"

"With you, yes. You always end up surprising me," I confessed.

"I suppose that 's a good thing. You should always keep em guessing."

"Something that you're very good at."

"I try," she shrugged.

We sat there just enjoying each other's company. I'm not going to lie. I could get used to this. "Gar," my angel whispered.

"Yeah,"I whispered back.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You can always ask me anything and I'll answer to the best of my ability," I vowed.

"What made you come back to tell me the truth?" she wondered.

I had to say something other than love told me. "Well, a very smart woman once told me '_Faire confiance à votre coeur et vous ne serez pas induit en erreur.'"_

"Trust your heart and you won't be misled," Raven mumbled. "So your heart told you to show me your feelings."

"Well, it was pretty much an argument between my brain and my heart." Raven looked at me quizzically as if I was from another planet. Of course, I'm used to that look. I remember when it contained barely concealed disgust. But now it is full of love and adoration.

Then Raven started back up with. "I didn't know that you spoke french."

"There's a lot of things that you don't know about me," I replied cockily.

"Same here," Rae smiled.

"So, will you tell me some more about yourself, Rae-rae?" I asked expecting to get a flat out no.

"Only if you'll do the same for me?" Rae smirked.

"Fine, but we should get more comfortable, first." Raven looked at me in shock. I wonder what she was expecting. Regardless, I laid down on the bed, propped up on one elbow. I pulled Raven down so that she was in the same position and could see me.

"Aaah, that's better," I replied streching out.

"Much," Raven murmred.

So for a while we just traded stories. I told her all about my parents and my life with them. Then it went on to my experiences with the Doom Partol. I had so many little stories, but it was nothing compared to hers.

Then Raven talked about her past for a little while. She's a fascinating , I understand so much more about her. And it's no wonder that she's always so sad and reserved. She had a hard life, but now she doesn't have to worry. I'm here to take care of her.

After all of that talking, we looked at the clock. It was almost one in the morning. "Wow," she said in amazement. "I've never talked that much before."

"I know. Isn't it great?"

She turned her head and smiled up into my eyes. "Yes. It is."

I tried to hide my blush by talking more. "So, I guess Robin and Star aren't coming back after all."

"No, probably not," Raven agreed.

I looked down at her pale and beautiful face. It was full of hope and love. But her eyes were heavy and drooping as we sat there. "It's late. We should probably go to bed," I said softly.

"Yes, we should," she replied with a yawn. I never thought that I would describe a yawn as cute but Raven's was. Her gray mouth opened just a bit and she exhaled with a soft sigh. It was... adorable. Not that I'd ever tell her that. Because if I did, then she would probably punch me.

I stood up from the bed and pulled her to her feet gently. She came willingly as we walked to the door. "Good-night, Rae- rae," I said kissing her forehead.

"Good-night, Gar," she said standing on her toes to kiss my cheek. I smiled as I stepped out of her room and into the hall. I was walking towards my room thanking the cosmic force that had brought us together.

"Gaar," said Raven as she ran down the hall, carried on her cute, little bare feet.

"Yes, Rae-rae," I asked when she had caught up to me.

"Well, no one else is here..." she began but got nervous and was unable to speak.

"Yes, sweetie," I said, hoping she wouldn't hit me for using a pet-name.

Instead she smiled a bit. "Well, would you like to stay in my room with me, tonight?" she asked nervously. I felt my face heat up. Raven wants me to sleep in her room with her. She really wanted to be close to me. And I know what a knock this must have been to her.

"Of course," I grinned. "Just let me change into my pj's."

"Okay," she smiled as she turned and walked back towards her room. In her haste to catch me, she had forgotten to throw on her cloak. So, she was just wearing her long-sleeved leotard. It was hard not to watch her petite, little body sashay down the hall.

Raven must have felt my eyes on her, because she turned around and said, "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

I may be a lot of things, but I still have my pride. So, I lied. "I have no idea what you're talking about." And I turned away to go to my own room. I could practically see her shaking her head and grinning in satisfaction.

I scurried in to my messy room, thankful that I had done laundry today. I went to the basket and pulled on a random pair of pants and took a t-shirt with me. I was on my way to Raven's room when I realized that she had to change too. I know from experience that girls can take forever to change. I didn't want to walk in on her, so I had to find something else to do.

I went into the communal bathroom and brushed my teeth. Then, I just stood there looking into the mirror. I saw a green slightly muscular boy in the mirror. He had large fangs that protruded out of his mouth and pointed, elf-like ears. His eyes were huge and just as green as his skin. And that guy was going out with Raven. A goddess, an angel. How lucky can one person be?

I smiled to myself as I finished up in the bathrooom and made my way to Raven's room. I got to the door and became rather nervous. I was going to spend the night in my girlfriend's room. No, more than that. I was going to spend the night in Raven, the love of my life's room. I took a deep breath and knocked quietly.

"Come in," came Raven's voice from inside of her room. I took another calming breath and walked inside.

I had expected her to be standing up somewhere, but she was on a bed. When my eyes found her, I did a double-take.

She was wearing a tiny purple night gown. It was the epitome of sexy pajamas. The top part was lacy and sheer enough to be scandlous, but in a good way. It continued down and became less see through as it caressed her thighs. When it hit her thighs, it ruffled out into a sort of layered skirt then it abruptly stopped, revealing her pale expanse of skin.

"You're going to catch a bug in your mouth," she warned and I realized that my mouth really was open. I blushed and shut it with an audible snap.

"Wow," I murmered. "You look amazing." then I realized how that sounded. "Not that you don't always."

"Thanks, I know what you mean," I chuckled. "By the way, I love the Mega Monkeys 4." I blushed even more as I looked down at my pajamas.

"Ooops," I murmered rubbing my neck. "I just pulled some pants on."

"Don't worry, it's cute," she smirked, sitting on the bed.

"Not nearly as cute as you are," I smirked, sitting next to her. She scooted away a bit to tease me, but I wasn't having that. I picked her up and sat her on my lap. She squirmed in giggled a bit as she got comfy.

She smiled at me for another moment, and then her face got serious. "Gar? Why did you choose me?"

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion.

"Why did you choose to ask me out. There are so many prettier girls that would love to have you. They're probably more agreeable too." I looked at her and saw that tears were threatening to fall out of her beautiful eyes.

"Where's this coming from?" I demanded gently. She just shrugged and I knew that she wouldn't speak again until I did.

"I chose you because I love you. Those other girls are okay, I suppose, but they've got nothing on you."

She grinned up at me. But I couldn't resist. "Raven, why did you choose me? There are plenty of guys who'd love to go out with you. And they're probably more compatible with you than I am."

She smiled at me and rubbed my cheeks with her hands. "I chose you because I love you. You stood beside me when I was alone, even when everyone else left me because they thought that was what I wanted. But secretly, I loved it when you cracked a joke for me."

I felt a smile spread across my face. So, she really liked me for a while. "So, you really think that I'm funny?" I asked with my patened lop-sided grin.

"Ugh," she groaned as she slipped off of my lap and turned over in bed. "Good night, Gar."

"Good night Raven," I said lying down next to her.

"What are you doing?" she asked as I pulled the cover over the two of us.

"Covering us up," I replied.

"Not that," she rolled her eyes. "I meant what are you doing all the way over there?"

"Ahhhh," I said realizing what she meant. You see, I was on the far end of one side of the bed and she was on the other. I didn't want to overstep my bounds so, I took precautions. "I didn't want to bother you."

"Huuuh," she sighed. Then she scooted to the middle of the bed so that I was spooning her. Then she took my arms and placed them around my waist. "There, that's better," she moaned.

"Much," I agreed.

"Gar?" she asked.

"Yes?" I whispered.

"Since when do you speak French?" She demanded.

Uh-oh. I floudered around for an answer that would satisfy her. "Oh, I just picked it up somewhere."

"Of course, that makes sense," she said and I could practically hear her eyes rolling.

"It does," I defended myself.

"Good-night, Gar," she whispered, and I could hear the grin in her tone of voice.

"Good-night, Rae-rae," I whispered back. I had expected her to reply, but none came. I was getting worried when I heard her slow, deep breathing. She was asleep.

I smiled to myself as I looked at my sleeping angel. She had turned over so that she was on her back and her long hair was touseled all over her beautiful face. How did I get so lucky. To think that it all started out with a blue thong. I looked at the beautiful girl next to me and smiled at how fortunate I really am.

"I love you Rae," I said as I grabbed her tighter and laid down. I closed my eyes and let the blackness consume me.

End of Story

**A/N:**

** Well, there's my first Teen Titans fanfic. It was originally a one-shot, but now it's a two-shot. I'm officially done with this story.**

** Okay, so check out my Artemis Fowl story. I'm typing it right now and hopefully it'll be updated , from now on I will update my one of other stories and then go back to it. That way I can finally finish those. Oh and remember to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;) **

** Oh, and before I go. If any of you liked Holly's diary and my oc's then you should check out watt pad. At the moment, a friend of mine is writing a story for Mackenzie, the red-head. If you want to read it then the link is: ****http:/ www. wattpad. com/ 1134845-so- this- is -home****. ****Just remove the spaces and it should work. If not the link is also on my profile. Please support him as he tries to become a writer.**

_** Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

** Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**

** Einstinette**


End file.
